


Кино сегодня ночью

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, First Time, Incest, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Roommates, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Давай посмотрим фильм
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Тексты R — NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139828
Kudos: 11





	Кино сегодня ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446260) by [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore). 



— Посмотрим сегодня что-нибудь? — спросил Тор у Локи, когда тот вихрем влетел на кухню со спортивной сумкой через плечо и всё ещё мокрыми волосами. Передача завтрака как эстафетной палочки — буррито и чёрный кофе в термосе — за прошедшие пару недель была доведена до автоматизма, как будто они годами этим занимались. Локи притормозил в дверях.

— Я перевёлся в вечернюю группу по пятницам, — неуверенно отозвался он. — Так что вернусь поздно.

Тор изо всех сил попытался не расстроиться. Два раза — ещё не традиция, в конце концов, и то, что они в последнее время так хорошо ладили, не меняет того факта, что последние десять лет они виделись раз в год, пока Тор не остался у него на время пожить. Или что в старших классах они вдруг перестали общаться, после того как Локи однажды решил, что терпеть не может Тора. И это при том, что они с самого детства друг от друга не отлипали.

— Но если ты не против подождать… — продолжил Локи, и внезапно мир снова стал радостен и светел.

— И всё равно не понимаю, почему бы тебе не заняться нормальным спортом, Ло, — широко улыбнулся Тор.

Неделю назад за такое прозвище Локи бы огрызнулся, но сейчас лишь закатил глаза; прогресс был налицо.

— Бикрам йога и так совершенно нормальна, — фыркнул он и направился к выходу.

— Ну, как скажешь.

— Так и скажу, — упрямо повторил Локи, а потом поднял свой буррито и улыбнулся Тору. — Спасибо за завтрак! Буду дома где-то в десять.

Тор кивнул, закрыл за ним дверь и, всё ещё улыбаясь, сел завтракать.

*** 

В самом начале было больнее всего. Тор скучал по постоянному присутствию младшего брата, по его подколкам, по тому, как острые маленькие локти Локи впивались в бок, когда тот хотел привлечь к себе внимание. По тому, как они возились в траве на заднем дворике. По тому, как Локи иногда засыпал в его кровати, завернувшись во все одеяла и пледы и лёжа чётко посередине матраса. Словно что-то грубо вырвали у него из груди, оставив рваную незаживающую рану. Ведь брат всегда был рядом, и Тор принимал это как данность. Он и не представлял, как много места Локи занимал в его жизни, пока тот не ушёл.

Тор так и не понял, что случилось. Он спорил, уговаривал, загонял Локи в угол. Ничего не помогало, и к окончанию школы он бросил попытки заставить брата полюбить себя снова. Жизнерадостность, проявление силы воли, мольбы и даже принудительные объятия, чаще всего заканчивавшиеся тем самым тычком острым локтем под рёбра, — всё было напрасно.

А через год Локи исполнилось восемнадцать, и он съехал из родительского дома, окончательно разорвав всякую связь с братом. После его переезда в город они совсем перестали общаться. Остались только неловкие взгляды за общим столом, когда семья собиралась вместе на Рождество или день рождения матери.

Спустя десять лет Тор почти забыл о той зияющей пустоте, что оставил Локи в его груди. А потом ему предложили отличное место, и вовремя найти жильё в городе не получалось, и внезапно оказалось, что Локи живёт всего в трёх кварталах от его нового офиса. Тору пришлось выпросить у матери его номер, чтобы позвонить и прощупать почву, и после короткого разговора и долгой паузы Локи вздохнул и произнёс: «Ну почему бы и нет». И вот так Тор оказался тут, занимая по ночам ужаснейший надувной матрас в гостевой комнате, каждый вечер закапываясь в предложения аренды, и ходил на цыпочках каждый раз, когда Локи был не в духе.

По большей части, их отношения потихоньку теплели. Медленно, но всё же. И сейчас, когда долгие дни, наполненные холодом и отчуждением, уходили в прошлое, Тор снова в полной мере осознал, как сильно хочет, чтобы брат снова был в его жизни.

Проблемы всё равно возникали, куда же без них. Они почти не знали друг друга, за исключением разве что старых детских привычек, которые никуда не делись. Локи, например, всё так же засыпал хлопья в молоко, а не наоборот, как все нормальные люди, и смешно кряхтел, потягиваясь утром.

А ещё временами Тор ловил Локи на том, что тот смотрел на него, словно видя впервые, хмурясь и кривя рот. Впрочем, он быстро научился не заострять на этом внимание, после того как однажды имел неосторожность поинтересоваться, в чём же дело. Локи тогда заявил, что ничего такого не делал, и дня три потом орал на него при каждом удобном случае: «Тор, у тебя, что, вообще футболок нет? Ради бога, иди оденься!»

И стоило Тору забыть, что Локи не выносит физических проявлений чувств, и похлопать его по спине или при разговоре положить руку на плечо, как тот шарахался от него как от чумы. И по правде, такой реакции стоило ожидать, ведь это было одной из первых перемен, что случились тогда много лет назад. Так что однажды он должен привыкнуть. Наверное. По крайней мере, Тор на это очень надеялся.

И всё равно отношения явно налаживались. 

Только как бы сильно он ни любил, когда Локи, не выдержав, смеялся над его дурацкими шутками, или когда после напряжённого дня готовил ему ужин, или когда, забывшись, смотрел на него как прежде, словно в мире существовали только они вдвоём, — Тор понимал, что ничто уже не будет прежним. А потом он найдёт себе квартиру, и эти несколько недель канут в прошлое.

***

Они сидели на диване, касаясь ногами, и Тор чувствовал тепло Локи через его облегающие домашние штаны, которые тот так любил.

Тор молчал.

Поначалу они сидели совсем по-другому. Локи влетел домой растрёпанным, с наполовину выбившимися из пучка волосами. Залетая в душ, он крикнул: «Буду через пять минут!» Тор пересыпал попкорн в миску и поставил её на диване. Прошло минут десять, и Локи к нему присоединился. Они устроились на разных концах дивана и запустили фильм, продолжая новую для них традицию.

Спустя час Тор почувствовал какой-то тычок: Локи развалился на своей половине дивана и даже чуть дальше. Брат постоянно ёрзал, так что Тор решил забить и не обращать внимания.

А теперь Локи сидел, приткнувшись к Тору под бок, и, уставившись в телевизор, не глядя закидывал попкорн в рот. Кажется, он даже не заметил, как грубо нарушил свои же собственные границы личного пространства. Они сидели настолько близко, что Тор вполне мог бы провернуть старый добрый трюк с якобы потягиванием и потом невзначай приобнять его за плечи.

Так, это ещё откуда взялось?

Но вообще, до того как их отношения скатились по наклонной, Тор любил обниматься и не стеснялся выражать свои чувства. И сейчас Локи был так близко, тёплый, родной, как и раньше, и — если честно — было очень приятно, что от тебя в кои-то веки не шарахаются как от заразного. А ещё от Локи очень вкусно пахло. Тор, пожалуй, втихаря стащит его гель для душа. Или это шампунь?

Локи чуть склонил голову в его сторону, и если бы Тор чуть сдвинулся, очень, очень осторожно… Вот так. Локи опустился ему на плечо. Волосы защекотали шею, и Тор чуть повернулся, чтобы лучше почувствовать запах — и не было в этом ничего странного! — и коснулся носом его макушки…

…и чуть не заработал себе разбитую губу, когда Локи дёрнулся как ошпаренный и вскочил на ноги.

— Какого чёрта, — начал было Тор, зажимая рот, но осёкся: Локи стоял, широко распахнув глаза, и переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Мне надо, — выдохнул он. — Я должен… У меня дела. 

Тор не успел сказать ни слова: Локи схватил ключи и ботинки, и входная дверь захлопнулась за ним.

Этого и следовало ожидать, со вздохом подумал Тор и отвернулся к телевизору. Очень скоро стало ясно, что он понятия не имеет, что происходит на экране, потому что давно перестал обращать внимание на сюжет.

Тор выключил фильм и пошёл спать. 

***

Послушайте, Тор понимал, что брату скоро тридцать и он может делать всё, что вздумается, и не обязан ставить его в известность. Тор ему, в конце концов, не мама. Он это всё прекрасно понимал.

Но прошло уже полтора дня, а Локи так и не объявился, и Тор был уверен, что он даже за вещами не забегал. Его телефон лежал на тумбочке в ванной, где Тор его и обнаружил, когда решил позвонить и узнать, где его черти носят. Обнаружил, кстати, очень вовремя — тот, вибрируя, прямо на его глазах упал на пол, и экран тут же треснул. Так что возможность позвонить Локи отпадала. И даже если бы Тору приспичило пойти его искать, он всё равно понятия не имел, куда тот мог деться.

А главное, Тор даже не понимал, что пошло не так. Ну да, он слегка перегнул палку с тактильностью, но зачем так бурно реагировать?

Вообще-то, незачем. Так что Тор имел полное право чувствовать себя задетым, словно его… отвергли. Что само по себе странно, ведь речь шла о его младшем брате.

А ещё Локи вылетел из дома в совершенно невменяемом состоянии, и кто знает, во что он мог влипнуть? Ответ неутешительно возвращал его к мысли «я-почти-ничего-не-знаю-о-собственном-брате».

Чтобы понять хоть что-то в этой неразберихе, было явно недостаточно кофе, который Тор мог выпить без риска получить сердечный приступ. И всё равно он заварил себе ещё и продолжил метаться по кухне, воображая себе наихудшие варианты того, что могло случиться, и конечно же, только он будет во всём виноват. Надо было просто сидеть и наслаждаться тем, что есть, пока до Локи бы не дошло, что происходит, и он бы неловко не отполз обратно на свою половину дивана. Но нет…

Звякнули ключи, и спустя секунду Локи прошмыгнул на кухню — в той же самой одежде, в которой был, когда сбежал. Выглядел он ужасно.

— Эм-м, — выдавил он из себя. Просто образец красноречия.

— Мхм, — отозвался Тор, с трудом сдерживаясь. Порыв вытрясти из брата всё дерьмо ещё никогда не был настолько силён.

Круги у Локи под глазами впечатляли, но, насколько Тор мог видеть, сами глаза не были воспалёнными, а зрачки — расширенными, так что, скорее всего, он просто перебрал с джином. Локи вообще не баловался наркотиками и тому подобным, и слава богу. Собственно, от него и пахло джином. И сигаретным дымом. И… и чужим одеколоном, вдруг понял Тор. Запах ему не понравился, но может, Локи решил, что это лучше, чем запах его немытого тела.

Тор подумал, что Локи неправ.

Тот уставился на кофе, словно готов был убить ради него. Тор не мог не признать, что кофеин брату явно нужнее, и протянул ему свою чашку ручкой вперёд.

И вдруг увидел цепочку засосов, уходящую под воротник, намекающую на то, что ниже их могло быть ещё больше.

… И внезапно ему со страшной силой захотелось выследить того, кто оставил эти следы, и придушить голыми руками. Тор даже не заметил, как хрустнула кружка, и обжигающе горячий кофе расплескался у его босых ступней.

— Что за фигня? — почти внятно пробурчал Локи и принялся стягивать толстовку через голову. Футболка задралась, мельком обнажив острую бедренную кость и тёмные волоски внизу живота, исчезающие под поясом очень, очень низко висящих штанов. И тогда Тор заметил кое-что ещё.

Справа чуть пониже пупка тоже виднелась метка, и Тор вдруг остро пожалел, что не он её там оставил.

— С тебя новая чашка, — заявил Локи, находясь в блаженном неведении о том, какие рушащие мир откровения переживаются сейчас всего в нескольких шагах от него, и, спотыкаясь, отправился спать. 

***

Спустя две недели наконец-то освободилась квартира, на которую Тор давно положил глаз, и он поспешил назначить встречу прямо на следующее утро, чтобы сразу подписать договор аренды. Те немногие вещи, что он брал с собой, когда вселялся к Локи, плюс пара смен одежды уже была упакована по коробкам. Тор решил, что переедет одним днём, сразу как получит ключи.

Ещё две недели назад он бы, наверное, так не торопился. Но теперь всё изменилось, и пока Локи старательно отмывал тарелки после завтрака, Тор рассеянно представлял, каково было бы прижать его к кухонной стойке, сцеловывая кофейный вкус с его губ… не глядя оттолкнуть мешающиеся тарелки и подсадить Локи на гранитную столешницу, которой тот так гордился. Локи обхватил бы его ногами за пояс… выдохнул в губы его имя…

— Тор!

Он вздрогнул, выходя из транса, и чуть не разбил очередную кружку.

— Чего?!

— Не «чегокай» мне! — резко отозвался Локи. — Ты минут пять на меня вообще не реагировал. Я спрашивал, не хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь сегодня напоследок? Но, конечно, можешь ограничиться разглядыванием кухонных шкафчиков.

Плохая, очень плохая идея, вспоминая, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз. Маленькая одержимость, возникнув, неконтролируемо росла, и одна лишь мысль о Локи, медленно подползающем к нему в темноте в этих своих домашних штанах, чёрт бы их побрал, — эта мысль грозила свернуть не туда. Тор и так себя пару раз чуть не выдал.

С другой стороны, завтра он съедет, сегодня последний совместный вечер — подарок судьбы и проклятие одновременно. И до того злосчастного дня, когда Тору приспичило всё испортить, Локи, кажется, нравилось смотреть с ним фильмы. Было бы нечестно отказываться только потому, что в голове у тебя какое-то дерьмо.

— Было бы неплохо, — отозвался он, прочистив горло.

— Таращиться на шкафчики? Без меня, пожалуйста.

— Посмотреть фильм, Ло.

— Не называй меня так.

***

Они посмотрели уже половину фильма, а Тор так и не понял, о чём он. Потому что Локи сидел совсем рядом и потихоньку пододвигался всё ближе, словно какая-то неизбежная сила притяжения неосознанно влекла его к Тору.

Он запоздало пожалел, что не кинул диванную подушку между ними, создавая преграду. Но их ничего не разделяло, и Локи сдвинулся ещё чуть-чуть, принося томительное прикосновение кожи к коже; его локоть коснулся бока Тора там, где у спины чуть сбилась рубашка.

Тор с трудом сглотнул и осмелился кинуть на Локи взгляд самым краешком глаза.

Тот, казалось, был поглощен фильмом, но потом вдруг потянулся назад, чтобы расправить задравшийся край футболки, и опять нечаянно дотронулся до Тора — и тут же быстро кинул на него взгляд, и Тор только чудом успел отвести глаза. Чуть погодя он снова набрался храбрости посмотреть на Локи, надеясь, что опасность миновала. Волосы у того были убраны с лица, открывая пунцово-красное ухо и румянец, стремительно заливавший щёку.

Нет.

Не может быть.

К счастью, на экране что-то происходило, и звуки перекрывали то, как отчаянно заколотилось у Тора сердце.

Стало ещё хуже, когда он вдруг вспомнил все те разы, когда Локи его отталкивал, рычал, чтоб он не смел вторгаться в личное пространство и распускать руки… когда подолгу смотрел на него…

«Как давно?» — оглушённый, подумал Тор. Только ответ он и так уже знал, и признать это было почти физически больно. Господи, и как Локи это выдержал? Неудивительно, что он старался держать Тора на расстоянии вытянутой руки — или ещё подальше. Тор жил с этим осознанием всего пару недель, и то чуть с ума не сошёл. Он, конечно, уже подозревал, что его новоприобретённая одержимость не такая уж и новая, но эту сложную мысль он додумает как-нибудь потом (читай — никогда).

Локи тем временем снова потянулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и в результате этого манёвра придвинулся к Тору вплотную, опять прижавшись бедром к его ноге.

Тор не знал, что ему со всем этим делать.

Допустим, в ситуации он разобрался. Но даже если больше всего на свете Тор хотел сейчас склониться и поцеловать своего младшего брата, нельзя было забывать, что когда он в прошлый раз подобрался слишком близко, Локи ударился в панику, сбежал и половину выходных провёл у какого-то случайного хрена-с-горы. Нет, сначала им нужно поговорить, выяснить всё до конца, прежде чем он возьмёт и кинется лапать Локи — или выкинет ещё что-нибудь в таком духе.

Но как вообще об этом заговорить? А если он ошибся, и Локи в него ничуточки не влюблён? Или того хуже: влюблён, но всё равно пошлёт куда подальше, потому что они ведь братья, и им не следует… и ведь им действительно не следует…

Но завтра Тор уедет, и как скоро всё вернётся к встречам один раз в год? Как ему жить дальше, зная, что он мог что-то сделать — и не сделал?

Эта мысль прибавила сил. Тор сделал глубокий вдох — и решился.

— Прости меня.

— За что? — поинтересовался Локи, не отрываясь от экрана.

— За то, через что тебе пришлось пройти, когда мы были детьми. Я не знал.

Локи закатил глаза, скептически взглянул на него и снова уставился в экран.

— Тор, братья и сёстры всегда превращают жизнь друг друга в ад, — хмыкнул он. — Но ты всегда был хорошим братом. И раньше, и сейчас.

Да, донести мысль у Тора выходило из рук вон плохо. Он решительно повернулся к Локи лицом и очень-очень осторожно прикоснулся к плечу. Руку он сразу убрал — так, на всякий случай.

— Я хочу сказать, что теперь всё понял, — сказал он, когда Локи обернулся.

На несколько мгновений повисла тишина. А потом на лице у Локи начал медленно отражаться ужас, глаза стремительно наполнились влагой… и Тор мысленно поздравил себя с титулом главного мудака года.

— Господи, — прошептал Локи и попытался вскочить с дивана. Тор схватил его за плечи, не давая сбежать.

— Постой, — взмолился он. — Дай мне объясниться, я должен всё тебе сказать, а потом сделаю, как ты захочешь, хорошо? Я уйду, переночую в парке на скамейке, если ты так решишь, и можешь больше никогда со мной не разговаривать.

— Я не... — начал Локи. Его затрясло, и по щекам потекли слёзы. Тор, не думая, стёр их и обхватил его лицо ладонями. Он понимал, что всё испортил, но надо было как-то продолжать, а Тор не знал как, и не то чтобы у него было много времени на подумать.

— Я тебя люблю. Ты мой брат, и я всегда буду тебя любить.

Локи всхлипнул и снова попытался было встать, но Тор его не пустил. Большими пальцами он стёр новые дорожки слёз со щёк.

— Но?.. — тоскливо и обречённо выдавил из себя Локи.

— Но это ещё не всё.

Локи молча смотрел на него. Его продолжало трясти, и Тор, начав говорить, уже не мог остановиться:

— Это ещё не всё. Ты мне нужен, и в этой нужде нет ничего братского. Я уже несколько недель только этим и живу… когда замечаю, как твои губы обхватывают горлышко бутылки, когда ты пьёшь, или как ты потягиваешься, и как пахнешь… чёрт, даже когда ты приходишь со своей дурацкой йоги и вроде после тренировки должен пахнуть плохо, но нет, ни разу, и… И когда ты тогда вернулся домой, весь в засосах, мне так хотелось выследить того ублюдка, который посмел тебя лапать, и… ещё сильнее мне хотелось самому быть на его месте и показать тебе, какой ты потрясающий и как сильно я тебя люблю…

К тому моменту, как он, выговорившись, умолк, слёзы на глазах Локи высохли, и Тор вдруг заметил, что выражение лица у него стало нечитаемым и на редкость отрешённым.

Чёрт. Он всё не так понял.

— Всё? — спросил Локи, и Тор обречённо выпустил его лицо из ладоней. — Ты закончил?

— Да. Думаю… Думаю, да.

— И теперь сделаешь так, как я захочу, верно? Как и договаривались.

Тор хотел бы, чтобы диван разверзся и проглотил его целиком, но поскольку такое было маловероятно, приходилось встретиться с неизбежным лицом к лицу.

— Пойду возьму вещи, — с этими словами он начал подниматься.

Далеко уйти ему, впрочем, не дали.

— Я разве это сказал? — рявкнул на него Локи.

А может, если он засунет голову между диванными подушками, то получится просто мирно задохнуться? Тоже было бы неплохо.

— Нет, — вздохнул он. — Я просто… Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Ло?

Локи сидел на самом краю дивана с тех самых пор, как в первый раз попытался сбежать. Сейчас же он сел поглубже и медленно потянулся к Тору.

— Поцелуй меня.

Тор застыл. Те несколько секунд, что он пытался осознать, что да, Локи в самом деле сказал то, что сказал, оказались для того слишком долгими, и на его лице начало проступать отчаяние. И Тор решился.

Первое прикосновение вышло неловким. Из-за своей торопливости Тор чуть промахнулся; вышло как-то неуклюже. А во второй раз всё получилось как надо, как будто так и должно было быть. Губы Локи были солёными от слёз, и Тор коснулся их языком, сцеловывая вкус. Локи раскрылся ему навстречу, обвив руками шею и притягивая ближе. Его колено болезненно впивалось Тору в ногу, но какое ему было до этого дело, ведь весь мир сейчас сузился до восхитительного скольжения языков, острой кромки зубов Локи и тихого прерывистого дыхания.

Всё было новым, пугающим и волнительным. А ещё Тору казалось, будто он наконец вернулся домой, каким бы неуместным ни было это ощущение. Дело было не в неожиданно вспыхнувшей между ними страсти, и Тору пришлось отстраниться и перевести дух, когда он внезапно осознал всю глубину своих чувств. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Локи чувствует то же самое.

Щёки Локи снова были мокрыми от слёз, и Тор напоследок нежно поцеловал его в уголок губ, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Ло, пожалуйста, не надо… всё хорошо, — проговорил он, но Локи прервал его и вытер лицо.

— Я в порядке, — упёрто заявил он, шмыгая носом. — Просто… так глупо… Всё отлично, на самом деле. Не хочу останавливаться.

Его глаза покраснели и немного опухли, как и губы, и Тор, впитывая его беспомощный умоляющий взгляд, вдруг осознал: не имело значения, насколько сильно и страстно он хотел, чтобы Локи тоже его любил: тот годами нёс в себе это всепоглощающее чувство.

— Я тоже, — отозвался Тор и притянул Локи к себе на колени.

На этот раз тот поцеловал его сам, с такой силой, что было даже немного больно. И всё завертелось, ускоряясь и разгорячаясь, и Тор не мог уже держать руки при себе. Он скользнул ладонями под рубашку, проводя по рёбрам и ощущая каждую мышцу и кость под кожей. А потом Локи чуть сдвинулся, прижавшись горячим и твёрдым к животу Тора, и — блядь — удержать руки при себе стало совсем невозможно.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Локи, когда Тор провёл рукой по его члену через ткань штанов. — Чёрт, чёрт… Тор!..

Никогда в жизни Тор не слышал ничего более прекрасного. Но мгновениями позже, когда он сжал в руке горячий и восхитительно твёрдый член Локи, тот заскулил, как будто его ударили под дых, — и этот звук определённо был ещё лучше. Тор медленно и ритмично водил рукой по стволу, и Локи матерился, тяжело дышал и влажно целовал его в губы и шею, вздёргивая бёдрами, словно ничего не мог с собой поделать. И Тор его прекрасно понимал: при каждом движении Локи касался его собственного возбуждённого члена, делая слишком хорошо и слишком плохо одновременно. Но из них двоих Локи ждал этого намного дольше, так что Тор проигнорировал нарастающий жар внизу живота. Он приспустил с Локи штаны — насколько позволяли раздвинутые ноги — и ускорился. Другой рукой он скользнул ниже яиц и легонько погладил.

Локи впился зубами ему в шею, но Тор был совершенно не против.

Полцарства за каплю смазки, мельком подумал он. Впрочем, прерывистое дыхание Локи давало понять, что тот уже слишком близок к разрядке, чтобы останавливаться. А потом Тор нажал чуть сильнее, и самый кончик пальца раздвинул сжатые мышцы. Член Локи дёрнулся, и он кончил, стискивая рубашку и отчаянно шепча его имя.

Обессиленный, он повалился Тору на грудь. Тот прижал его к себе, дыша им и наслаждаясь близостью. Так они и сидели какое-то время. Тор уже начал думать, что вполне может потерпеть до следующего раза, что лучше остаться вот так и просто наслаждаться приятной тяжестью разгорячённого тела на груди. А потом Локи встрепенулся и сел ровно, отстраняясь.

Ну, что поделать, подумал Тор.

… а затем Локи соскользнул на пол, устраиваясь у него между ног.

— Локи, — начал было Тор, дотягиваясь до его плеча. Он понятия не имел, что хотел сказать; на него вдруг накатила такая волна возбуждения, что голова пошла кругом. А потом Локи развёл его колени ещё шире и освободил член, и у Тора никогда в жизни не стояло так, как сейчас.

— Ты хоть знаешь, как долго я об этом мечтал? — спросил Локи, глядя на Тора из-под опущенных ресниц. Член Тора дёрнулся, и по головке потекла крупная капля. Локи, заметив это, подался вперёд и, не отводя взгляда от Тора, слизнул её.

Тор понял, как сильно в своих мечтаниях недооценивал младшего брата, потому что то, что тот сейчас творил, превосходило вообще всё, что он себе когда-либо воображал.

Локи же приступил к делу, невыносимо нежно проводя языком по стволу, и Тору огромных усилий стоило сидеть неподвижно. Но потом Локи попытался вобрать член целиком, и Тор, не сдержавшись, дёрнулся вперёд, толкаясь в умопомрачительно горячий рот. Тот позволил, не отстранился и, кажется, даже не вздрогнул, и как же хотелось сделать так ещё раз, но тут на его бедро легла рука, удерживая на месте, и он шёпотом попросил прощения.

Локи отстранился с влажным звуком и вытер рот тыльной стороной руки.

— В следующий раз, — хрипло произнёс он и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Только чудом Тор не кончил в ту же секунду — чему вскоре очень обрадовался. Он жадно смотрел, как Локи, втягивая щёки, надевается ртом на его член, как подбородок становится мокрым от слюны и влажнеют тёмные ресницы, и от этого сносило крышу. Ничего горячее он в своей жизни не видел. И всё же сверхчеловеком Тор не был, и когда Локи принялся отсасывать с особым усердием, помогая себе рукой, он очень быстро превратился в нечто задыхающееся и разваливающееся на части и почувствовал, что долго не продержится.

— Я уже… я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул он, вцепившись в подушки, лишь бы только удержаться и не вцепиться вместо этого Локи в волосы. Но если Тор и ждал, что тот отстранится и доведёт его до разрядки руками — что ж, никогда ещё он не был рад так ошибиться. Локи и не подумал останавливаться, лишь взглянул на него снизу вверх… и это стало последней каплей.

Локи проглотил всё до последней капли, и Тор мог только в блаженном восторге смотреть, как он отстраняется и, жмурясь, облизывает губы, словно смакуя вкус.

— Сколько времени тебе нужно? — как бы невзначай спросил он, прижавшись к ноге Тора; его голос звучал низко и хрипловато. Но Тор ещё не обрёл способность связно мыслить:

— А?..

— Чтобы восстановить силы, — пояснил Локи и, оперевшись о колено Тора, поднялся с пола. — Потому что ты при самом ближайшем удобном случае просто обязан меня трахнуть.

Тор застонал и мысленно вознёс небесам молитву о том, чтобы ему хватило сил.

— Не переживай, у нас вся ночь впереди, — Локи сопроводил сказанное выжидательным взглядом. Когда Тор так и не смог придумать ничего в ответ, он стянул с себя футболку и направился в сторону спальни. — Идём, или я начну без тебя.

— Ты же помнишь, что мне с утра надо быть на встрече на другом конце города?

— А ты уверен, что тебе вообще нужна та квартира?

Вещи Тора, аккуратно упакованные, стояли у двери, и он взглянул на них, вспоминая, как ожесточённо боролся за то, чтобы туда заселиться.

А потом подумал о завтраках, разделённых на двоих. О попкорне и вечерних посиделках у телевизора.

Тор обернулся и взглянул на брата, стоящего в дверях своей комнаты, обнажённого от макушки до пят, очерченного мягким светом лампы на прикроватном столике… на его узкую талию, изгиб задницы… поймал на себе долгий многозначительный взгляд...

И понял, что уже давно знает ответ.

— Думаю, что нет, — ответил Тор и встал с дивана.


End file.
